It's Called a Valentine
by magicmumu
Summary: In this sequel to It's Called a Gift, Sam is still confused about what happened before Christmas break as the most romantic day of the year rolls around. Femslash warning: Sam/Nicole


It's Called a Valentine

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Popular

Pairing: Sam/Nicole

Summary: In this sequel to It's Called a Gift, Sam is still confused about what happened before Christmas break as the most romantic day of the year rolls around.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Sam tried not to look over there. Over THERE. You know, where the popular people sat. In fact, she had been trying not to look over there since she had come back from Winter break close to a month and a half ago. Every time she saw that short cropped blonde hair and newest designer bag, her mind buzzed with images of the kiss they'd shared right before school had let out for the holidays. She couldn't seem to get it out of her mind, even though, from the looks of it, Nicole had been able to so easily. Though she would never admit it, even to herself, Sam looked forward to the moments in between classes or directly afterschool when she would see the Glamazons in a failed attempt to see something from that afternoon on Nicole's face, but there was never anything, and it was apparent that she had already forgotten. So why was it so hard for Sam to do the same?

Sam tried her best to listen to Lily give Carmen advice on becoming vegan like she recently had, but from the looks on Carmen's face, she wasn't really buying it. She knew it was a great way to lose weight, but Carmen loved cheese too much. Not nearly as much as she loved pork chops though. Sam forced herself to keep her head down, adding in a 'Leave me out of this, guys.' when Carmen looked to her for a way out. At least they weren't harping on about Valentine's day as they did every year, with Carmen wondering why no one bought her a carnation ever, or Lily snorting about how it was just a sham from the candy and card companies to exploit people while women give it up for chocolate. It was just as well, as Sam wasn't sure if she wanted to be bitter about Valentine's day or hopeful. Her mind relived that day in the Zapruder's office, Nicole opening the Christmas present she had gotten for her, and the kiss they shared afterwards. She had a Valentine's Day card that she had written some of her confusion and feelings into, but she had yet to figure out what to do with it. It sat all alone in her backpack until she could find the courage to slip it in Nicole's locker, or the angst to rip it up.

The reporter did her best. She had made it through lunch with minimal ogling of Nicole Julian, and she was able to look past the guys who had balloons, flowers, and teddybears with cutesy sayings on them for the rest of the day. In the end, she had decided not to give her heartfelt note to Nicole, figuring that she had someone- or many someones, really- to occupy her Valentine's day, and hadn't given Sam a second thought since their initial kiss. Sam decided then that she was going back to her first love: journalism. She felt proud of herself for making it through the day without feeling as if she was unloved or less desireable because no one had sent her flowers or a card or even a cheap box of chalk candy with even chalkier phrases on them. Glad that they had run the Valentine's edition of the paper the week before, she felt free from the romantic dedications and articles like 'Who Was St. Valentine?', 'What Difference a Flower Makes', and 'Love Around The World'. Though not bad articles, she was just glad that sort of thing was done for until next year. She began to walk in the direction of the Zapruder offices when something forced her feet to stop moving. She saw down the hall that someone was next to her locker. Sam's chest ached as she realized who it was. She steeled herself for any taunts Nicole might have, but there was nothing as she got closer. "Spam," she said in greeting. There was nothing else in her tone, not even a small hint to what her next words were going to be.

"Uh- Satan," Sam said quickly. She forced herself not to blush at her stuttering. She took the remaining steps to her locker and stood in front of the blonde, her chin raised defiantly even as she felt unsure.

The Glamazon stood before her, but she didn't say anything else other than her nickname. She then dug into her expensive bag. She emerged with a red envelope, which she practically shoved in Sam's direction. The reporter couldn't believe it. She stood for another moment, struck. "For God's sake, Spam. I think you of all people would know a Valentine when you saw one. Or maybe you're so low on the totum pole that this is a foreign object to you."

"Oh, funny!" Sam shot back. This, however got her moving again to accept the envelope. When she looked up, the enemies locked eyes, and Nicole leaned in for another kiss, which Sam reciprocated.

When they parted, Nicole said, "I didn't forget the last one, and I won't ever forget this one, either." With that she was gone, her heels heard long after she'd turned a corner and was out of sight. Sam looked at the red envelope and turned it over a couple of times, and then looked around. The halls were deserted, as she thought they would be. Nicole wouldn't have kissed her in the middle of the hallways if it wasn't. She wasn't even sure if the night janitor was even still there. She hurried to Nicole's locker and put her own Valentine for her in there before she looked towards the Zapruder office, where she had meant to go before. She didn't really feel like going there now, as all she waned to do was find a way into Nicole's head to see what the heck the cheerleader was thinking about. Instead, she got her remaining books from her locker and hurried towards home. Though the envelope itched in her pocket the whole way, she waited until she was in her room in the Palace before she looked over the red envelope that said simply, 'Sam' on it.

"Wow, you actually put my real name on there, Satan," she said softly, before she turned it over and finally opened it. The card inside was simple. There was a black cat and an orange cat sitting next to eachother with the backs to the camera. Their tails were linked together, but otherwise there was nothing on it. When she opened it, Sam was surprised by the four words that she found there.

'Just so you know.'

Sam swallowed and her heart had pounded as if the words had been instead, 'Sam, I love you.' The reporter figured that coming from Nicole Julian, top dog of Kennedy High, that was close enough. Sam smiled, thinking about the kiss and then she put the card so that it stood up next to her computer and then went downstairs to see what crazy gifts Josh had gotten for Brook. No matter how extravigant her stepsister's gifts might end up being, she felt that she had gotten something really special.

END


End file.
